Trio's Love
by Shinan7
Summary: Itachi has Kisame, and Kisame has Itachi. There's still something missing... No, not something. Someone. Warning! Yaoi! Slash! Kisame/Itachi and (Kisame/Itachi/Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Note: This is going to be an AU and yaoi fic. You have been warned. It will be a pairing of three people. It will not be two people, then one leaves one for another person. It will start out as two but then it will end up with three people together. Again, you have been warned.

Pairing: Kisame/Itachi and then Kisame/Itachi/Naruto

OOC

AU(Deviates from when Naruto comes back after the almost three years with Jiraiya)

Yaoi(in case you missed it again) I'm going to try to push my boundaries to see how far I can go. I'm pretty sure this is going to be my guilty pleasure fic... So, yes, its going to be graphic. Really graphic... and might not be much plot.

Again. Sex warning! Graphic warning! Threesome warning!

And in case this ever gets taken down, it's going to be posted on A03 as well. Same pen name as here.

If any of this is not for you, then I highly suggest you don't read.

Chapter One:

Naruto just stood there, shocked for a moment before jumping up into the air with a loud shout. The grin on his face was brighter than the sun.

Then, it wilted a bit. "Are you serious, Ero-sensei? We're really going back?"

"I'm serious, gaki! Jeez, you act like I tell you this all the time and then yell 'just kidding!' a few seconds after." The Sannin grinned at the blond teenager.

"Ehhhh! But you do do that! All the time!" Naruto said indignantly, shooting his arm up and pointing at Jiraiya. "You did it last week!"

"Hmmm... Nope! Doesn't ring a bell. Must have been your imagination!" Jiraiya grinned down at the sputtering teen.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gaki! We're stopping here for the day." Jiraiya grinned, eyeing the onsen they'd just come by while passing through the last town before they reached Konohagakure.

"What!? Why?!" Naruto exclaimed. He hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings in all honesty.

"Research, of course!" Jiraiya cried happily with a giggle. The next second he was gone, leaving Naruto to stare after him in disbelief.

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto yelled, about to go after him but the whiff of something distracted him. It smelled suspiciously like... "Ramen!"

With that, Naruto followed his nose to the ramen stand. He hadn't had any recently and just smelling it was driving him crazy.

"One miso pork ramen, please!"

Konoha could wait a day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The black cloak with red clouds fluttered to the floor, already forgotten as Itachi's back hit the tree trunk roughly. Fingers trailed down the light blue tinted skin, before gripping onto the powerful shoulders on either side of his body. Hands trailed up and down the raven haired man's sides before stopping at his ass. They squeezed his cheeks, then lifting Itachi up so that their faces were level with each other.

The heat was already growing unbearable, and the smaller man wanted to feel the other inside of him. It had been a while since they'd been able to touch each other. Control was not a word in Itachi's vocabulary, at least in that moment it wasn't.

"Tachi..." The grunted name from those lips made Itachi's body tighten like a coil. His fingernails dug into the blue skin. And Kisame wasn't much better either, it was a surprise he had any control left.

That same mouth that had murmured his name closed the small gap, capturing Itachi's lips. The kiss was rough, sharp teeth nipping at Itachi's lips slightly.

Itachi groaned as Kisame thrust slightly, teasing, torturing him. He was hot and hard. Not even the material of their pants could disguise that. They wanted each other. Needed each other.

Both froze as a familiar chakra signature flared close by.

"He's near." Kisame sounded disgruntled as he pressed his pelvis against Itachi once more, before letting him down.

"Hn." Itachi nodded, feeling slightly disappointed by the interruption.

"Excited, hmm?" Kisame grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light as he stepped away from Itachi.

Itachi only smirked, and Kisame leaned down, giving the raven haired man a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's go." Itachi let his hand trail down Kisame's chest before moving away and heading towards the two signatures. Kisame followed a few steps behind after grabbing Itachi's discarded cloak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the fifth day of their journey and Naruto could practically taste the gates of Konohagakure. They were nearing their journey's end rapidly and he couldn't wait to see his friends. Even Baa-chan! It had been forever or so it seemed to the blond teen.

Nearly three years of constant moving, with hardly anyone to talk to had been maddening. And that was putting it lightly. Now he'd be able to see everyone! Just then something hit him. Was he the only genin left of the Konoha twelve?

"Man, that would suck if I am..." Naruto muttered to himself.

A flash of chakra flared to his left. An enemy.

Then, just like that, the happy grin on Naruto's face turned downwards.

"Watch out!" Jiraiya's warning was just a second too late.

Something hit Naruto with enough force to toss him several meters away and smack into a tree trunk. He felt drained, like something had stolen or sealed his chakra and energy.

"Gah..." Naruto coughed, the wind knocked out of him. His vision started to blacken around the edges.

The last thing that Naruto saw was Jiraiya's back as the Sannin faced two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. The faces were blurred but one had black hair and the other had blue skin.

Just as he was about to remember where he'd seen them before, everything blacked out and he knew no more.

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? haha, remember this is for pure enjoyment so if something doesn't fit, let me know and I'll try to fix it. But like I said, I'm just letting my pervyness out and see how far I can go with the sex and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Again, I warn you that there will be sexual content!

Again, if you're NOT comfortable with that, I suggest that you turn back, away from this fic! Because I will be at my perviest when writing this.

Chapter 2:

"Have you spotted anything yet? The large chakra disturbance came from somewhere around here." Kakashi said into his transceiver as he jumped from branch to branch.

There was a moment of silence before someone replied. "I think I've got something, taichou."

Immediately, the silver haired man changed directions and met up with his old squad member. Minutes later, the third and fourth members appeared just out of range from the faint chakra signature. The group of four scanned the area before spotting the slumped figure at the base of a tree.

"That's..."

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi cussed under his breath and jumped down towards the motionless figure. The silver haired shinobi checked for a pulse. There was a faint thump, and Kakashi breathed out in relief.

The other three landed around him, Sakura's hands immediately glowed as she ran them over the sannins body. "He'd fine, just knocked out."

Just then, Jiraiya started moving and groaning a bit.

Kakashi leaned forward, helping the older man sit up. "Jiraiya, how are you feeling. What happened?" Kakashi asked, studying the sannins face.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura whispered, eyes wide when she recognised her teammates mentor.

After a long silence, the toad sannin closed his eyes in weariness. "They took him."

"Who?! Who took him?!"

"The Akatsuki."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heavy. Everything felt heavy, like there was boulders all over his body. It weighed him down, deep into the darkness. Trapping, holding him captive.

Then, it was gone. And instead of an overwhelming pressure, he felt this... Tug. It pulled, and prodded, leading him up, making him light.

Something was calling him. Wanting him. The blond found himself... craving it... whatever it was.

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly. He was about to open his mouth when some sounds penetrated his ears. Those sound made him freeze and the blood rush up to his face.

"Nhhg, Tachi!" A voice half groaned, half growled . "So tight!"

If possible, Naruto's eyes widened even more as he spotted the pair in front him.

Naked. Both kneeling on the bed, the smaller one on all fours. Light blue skin and pale skin intertwined together. Muscles rippled as large hands gripped the hips beneath him, snapping the small body back in a fast rhythm while thrusting forward at the same time. The pale man tensed in pleasure as their two bodies collided together over and over.

Naruto could see the smaller man fist the sheets underneath his hands while throwing his head back and into the bigger one's neck. The blond snapped his eyes shut.

"Go faster!" A voice moaned. "Harder!"

Naruto tried to move, to possibly put his hands over his ears to block out the noise, but he couldn't. He was too tied up. It was impossible to even twitch. He tried to use his chakra and... Nothing happened.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh in a steadily increasing pattern grew louder. Naruto tried to wiggle out of his ties as his pulse quickened.

"Tachi, Kami..." The deeper voice grunted and telling by the moaning of the other voice... He was enjoying it. A lot.

Naruto felt his own desire stir. He was mortified as the heat pooled to his lower body, making him stiff. Hard.

"Right there! Nhhg!"

"Cum for me, Tachi. Just for me." Those words were whispered... In a tone that Naruto would have never thought existed with this group. With these individuals. It was tender. Caring.

Love.

They had love, something that Naruto hadn't ever felt. Not in that way. Never like that... And Naruto found himself feeling... jealous. He was jealous.

"Nhhg!" Tachi groaned and not even a second later, the other man grunted. Heavy breathing slowly getting lower, and then, what sounded like light kisses.

Naruto felt his body burn with want. Need. He found himself needing them... And he couldn't help himself. He opened his eyes.

Red connected with blue and Naruto could feel his heart stop.

A/N: Sorry it's another short one! Next one should be a bit longer. Thank you for reading, following, faving, and/or reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Special thanks to my reviewer: JChan2845! I'll try to update again next week with a slightly longer chapter :).


End file.
